Pirates quest
by gdslayer
Summary: After Hunters village was attacked he wanted revenge but needed time. Years later the same pirates came and attacked but this time Hunter fights back. Soon he finds out that the pirates were ordered to by higher ups. Now Hunter must find the man who goes by X. The one who ordered the attack on his village and get his revenge.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Ha ha kill them all, leave no survivors!" The pirate said with an evil grin. His sword in his hand taking the blood of innocent people in the village of Blue shadows. It was flooded with cruel heartless pirates who wanted nothing but riches.

A child hid in a barrel in the alley way watching his people being murdered in front of his no longer innocent eyes. His black hair covered his left eye and a scar just on the side of his cheek.

Tears fell from his chilled blue eyes as the people of his village were slaughtered . On one of the pirates he saw something, the signature of a pirate its jolly roger, a skeleton with an x across its eye and a golden tooth. This pirate signature was engraved into his mind forever to haunt him.

A few days' later marines had been sent to investigate the town of blue shadows. The only survivor was this boy and a few villagers who had escaped into the mountain caves. The villagers raised the boy who was known throughout the town as Hunter.

One of the marines asked if the boy was alright and he looked up with a cold hearted look. The only words that came from his mouth were. "They will pay…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After years the village was returned to normal and the boy lived alone with only a few friends to talk to. Hunter had grown strong from all the work he's done around town. He was always happy and always caused mischief around town. Hunter would always talk about going out to sea to explore and have great adventures to his closest friend Xavier. Xavier sat next to him looking out at sea with his warming golden eyes. His brown hair was long enough to cover his forehead.

The two boys looked out at sea from Hunters house that resigned at the top of a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Let's go into town for a bite I'm hungry." Xavier complained listening to his stomach growling.

"Ugh fine but you're paying this time." Hunter smiled standing up and stretching his arms.

The sun stood high in the sky leaving a reflection of bright yellow in the sea. Hunter smiled at such a great view.

"Well let's go." Xavier said running to town which was down the trail behind Hunters house.

It took about ten minutes to get into town and another five to get to the town pub where people had gathered for drinks and food. The boys walked in seeing regulars and travelers talk about adventures or stories. Standing behind the counter was Jay, a young woman who taken over the pub from her passed away mother.

She had long brown hair and a soft expression on her face. Her bangs seemed to be a different color of blue and went down the side of her face. Her eyes were a comforting hazel that with the right shine would make her look stunningly beautiful.

Once Jay got a look at the boys she smiled welcoming them. "Why hello you two finally come down from that house aye?"

Hunter smiled back at Jay. "Hey Jay whachya got to eat today?"

"Well we got a nice catch from the fishermen for all to have." She said pulling a pot of food out from under the counter. When the lid was open the aroma of stew filled the room.

Xavier's mouth watered getting a good smell of the stew.

A voice came from the door that echoed through the pub. "Well ide like a bowl of that then!"

Hunter recognized that voice from the night when he was little. He turned around to see the same pirate that killed his people years ago. The tattoo of the golden toothed jolly roger on the pirates arm that was imbedded in Hunters mind.

*Hope you enjoy please review*


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room fell silent as the pirate walked down the pub with a chest under his right arm. "Well what are you waiting for poor me a bowl witch!" He laughed out evilly

Hunter looked him straight in the eye with the same cold look he had when the marine asked if he was alright. "You have some nerve showing up here!" Hatred filled Hunters voice as the pirate came up to the counter placing his chest down.

"Aw that's no way to treat a traveler of your town now is it runt." The pirate said sitting down smashing his fist down on the counter demanding food. "I suggest you settle down before my men destroy this town again and this time take a prize with us." He smiled slyly at Jay.

"The marines will stop you!" A voice from one of the fisherman said.

"Ha I've finished them off already." The pirate snapped his fingers and the marines set in the town had been beaten and tied up. Their bodies tossed in by the pirate's crewmen. They all laughed at the marines being beaten.

Xavier took a stand walking behind the pirate. The pirate held his arm before he could leave. "Where do you think you're going boy!"

"Get off me you dirty pirate!" Xavier kicked the stool the pirate was sitting on and the pirate fell back on the floor.

Before anyone reacted the pirate's crewmen flooded in tackling Xavier and tying him down.

"You made a big mistake boy!" The pirate stood up pulling out his pistol and aiming it down at Xavier.

The people in the pub stood and all they could do was watch.

Hunter punched the pirate right in his jaw. He flew back into a few of his crew and people seemed stunned at Hunters actions.

"Captain are you okay?" One of the crew asked.

"Shut up don't worry about me get the devils fruit!" The captain said looking at the chest.

Hunter noticed the chest and smiled. "Oh so this is yours...well now its mine." He smiled opening the chest and seeing the oddly shaped fruit. Hunter grabbed it and ate it whole. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

All stood amazed at the courageous act against the pirates.

"Now you've done wrong boy!" The captain snarled ordering his men to attack all and burn the village down.

The villagers that stood didn't wish this to happen so they fought back. Yet like last time the pirates where too strong for them. Swords where drawn and blood was shed again. The second attack of pirates on the village of Blue shadows had come and was started by Hunter.


End file.
